creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GodGrinder.K
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cockroaches page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 05:53, May 19, 2012 Regarding your pasta Hello GodGrinder.K, I understand the type of style that you are trying to portray and it's very acceptable; however, the reason that your pasta was added to the section "Marked for Review" was because of the excessive usage of the ellipsis. Ellipsis are used in quotations to indicate missing words in order to avoid unwanted words and prove a point easier. An ellipsis can also be used to indicate a trailing off into silence at the end of a sentence, or an unfinished thought in quotations. The way you used the ellipsis cut off sentences and made them into fragments such as this, "So disgusting but... we are lucky!". The unnecessary usage of the ellipsis remains repetitive like this through out. Mind you, this would be appropriate if this were all in quotations, but your story is narrated in third person rather than someone speaking in the story. It makes the story harder to understand and overall, it makes the story seem written on a lower level. I'm sure you're more than capable of meeting the standards of this website. To get your pasta off of this category, you must make get rid of the issue manually or through the usage of programs such as Microsoft Word. I hope this clears up any confusion. :) Thank you! ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 14:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome I'm glad to have made things clearer! If you have any further questions or concerns, please post your question or comment in an admin's Talk Page. Thank you! ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 19:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC)